The Legend Of Link : The Sylver Cristal
by Miss-Gotthelf-Snape
Summary: L'histoire est faussée. Il existe trois mondes, dont l'un nommé Entre-deux, règne sur les autres. Un nouveau combat démarre, une princesse différente des autres. Un ennemi connu, et des camps s'inversent. Découvrez la vérité sur le monde d'Hyrule !
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend Of Link: Le esse Sylver Cristal**

* * *

_**Resumé: **_L'histoire est faussée. Il existe trois mondes, dont l'un nommé Entre-deux, règne sur les autres. Un nouveau combat démarre, une princesse différente des autres. Un ennemi connu, et des camps s'inversent. Découvrez la vérité sur le monde d'Hyrule !

_**Couples: **_Aucun pour l'instant. Sous entendu MidnaxLink OCxLink

_**Section : **_The Legend of Zelda

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, hormis cette histoire et les personnages créer… Cette fiction à été posté sur un autre site, je la reforme, parce qu'elle ne plaisait plus, et que mon style d'écriture à changer.

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Laissez-moi vous conté cette histoire, Moi le très vénérable arbre mojo, je l'ai vécu. Il y à très longtemps après que les déesses aient crées notre monde, le saint Graal, coupe doté de pouvoir si puissant, à été caché en Hyrule. Et pour qu'aucune personne malveillante ne puisse s'en servir, il fut décidé par les reines du millenium, que la clef de ce pouvoir, serait dissoute en sept parties. Chacun de ces cristaux à été remis à l'un des représentants de cette terre : Dans les souterrains d'une forêt, Dans un volcan en éruption, Au sommet d'une cascade, Au cœur d'un orage, Dans une mine de fer, Sur une haute montagne, dans la Demeure des songes.

Le calice suprême fut conçu pour purifier les trois monde, celui de la lumière, celui de l'ombre et l'entre-deux et ne pourrait être utilisé qu'un par un être doté d'un courage extrême, d'une force surhumaine et d'une sagesse hors paires. Mais personne ne se présentait avec toutes ces qualités, le Saint Graal fut alors oublié et perdu à jamais.

Une nuit, alors que je veillé sur les kokiri, mes enfants, une hylienne s'est introduite dans ma forêt. Elle vint trouver refuge contre le faisceau de cette forêt pour y laisser la vie. Mais avant de rendre son dernier soupire, elle me fit promettre de prendre soin de son fardeau, un bébé frêle et fatigué appelé Link. Un Enfant qui, au fil des années, dut suivre un funeste destin, destin qui l'empêcha de vivre une enfance paisible.

Depuis ce jour, le bien triompha de toute guerre magique, car le héros du temps était apparu. Mais la princesse Zelda décida de le renvoyé dans le passé à l'aide de la Triforce, relique délaissé par les trois déesses, pour qu'il vive une vie normal. Elle supprima ses souvenirs et le renvoya dans cette forêt, seul et sans amis.

Ce n'est que mille ans plus tard, qu'un berger de ce même nom, fut envoyé pour délivrer la descendante de Zelda, avec l'aide de Midona, princesse des Ombres. Leur mission fut une réussite, mais hélas, elle entraina la renaissance de la quatrième déesse. Laurin, déesse de la destruction et du renouveau, fut réveillé et enrôlé dans la conquête de ce monde sous les ordres d'un être inconnu et nommé « la force ». Les trois reines décidèrent de trouver l'élu, pour lui confié un être divin dans la quête du saint Graal. À la recherche de la clef de ce pouvoir, le silver Crystal, union des sept cristaux de l'arc-en-ciel, dans le but de sauvegarder notre monde du Chao inter-dimensionnel que souhaite dirigé « La force ».


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : les cauchemars d'un héro, trois mondes différents**

Le calme régné depuis le retour de Midona dans son monde, Link avais pu retourner à Toal et ne s'occupé plus des affaires du château. Le couronnement de Zelda en tant que Reine était pour bientôt et il avait reçu l'invitation, comme tous les habitants de la vallée. Seulement, l'idée d'y aller l'effrayer plus qu'autre chose, un mauvais pressentiment trôner dans son esprit et des cauchemars perturber son sommeil depuis le mois dernier. Il ne rêvait que de mort et de puissance plus dangereuse que la Triforce, ses pensées le torturaient de l'intérieur et son seul désire était de s'assurer que la princesse Zelda serait encore en sécurité après son sacre. Chose qui ne pouvait être vérifié que si il s'y rendait, et cette idée n'était pas forcement la meilleure, puisque Zelda avait constaté son amour pour Midona.

Il n'était que le début de l'après-midi, mais Link voulait trouver un moyen de comprendre sans l'aide de la princesse. Il quitta la bergerie plus tôt que d'habitude, et s'enferma chez lui, créant ainsi inquiétude parmi les habitants de Toal. Il s'allongea sur son lit pour réfléchir mais ne résista pas au sommeil qui le guettait.

« -Tu dois la retrouver, si tu ne le fais pas qui le fera ? Ne me dis pas que tu compter en parler aux deux princesses de pacotilles ! S'exaspéra l'ancienne Gérudo.

-Et bien si vois-tu, elles ont le droit de savoir dans quelle situation se trouve Hyrule depuis leur querelle avec ganondorf, et crois moi il en va de leur sécurité ! répondit le plus vieux avec la même hargne.

-Mais bon sang de quel coté êtes vous pour dire ça! Elles ont fait ce qu'elle devait faire et si l'ancienne tradition pose encore des problèmes dans leurs mondes ce n'est pas leurs fautes mais celles des Déesses ! Ces fichus Déesse n'ont pas souhaité nous faire part de la situation avant et bien tant pis ! Mais nous devons aviser à présent, Il ne nous attendra pas indéfiniment et seul la perle peut l'utiliser ! La bataille sur la lune n'est pas encore terminer mais nous devons nous dépêcher pour que la victoire tourne en notre faveur, vous entendez ! cria l'enfant dont les envies de meurtres fusaient à chaque coin de son esprit.

- Saria à raison, excuse-moi Rauru, je ne voulais pas t'offenser.

-Ce n'est point ta faute Nabooru, nous sommes tous sur les nerfs depuis l'arrivé de ces trois là.

-Oui, si les filles des Déesse avaient tenu leur promesse, l'enfant ne serait pas ici, elle serait dans son monde à grandir comme tous les enfants normaux. Mais il a fallu qu'elles se fassent attaqué par LA FORCE, et depuis nous avons l'enfant.

-Il faut s'activer, en tant que Sage de l'ombre je propose que nous remettions l'enfant au héro du temps pour qu'il la protège lors de son périple ! Dit l'ancienne Sheikah.

-Le héro du temps ? Sais-tu combien de génération se sont écoulés depuis notre dernier passage en Hyrule ?

-Moi sage de l'eau j'accepte cette idée ! Dit Ruto toute joyeuse.

-j'accepte aussi au nom du feu.

-Attention ils arrivent, Fuyons ! Le sage de la forêt, appelé Saria, fut transpercer par une lame ténébreuse, son sang se déversa sur le carrelage blanc, salit par la mort.

-Saria ! À son tour, le sage du désert, Nabooru, sombra dans le sommeil éternel, détruite par la même arme que celle qui avait tué son amie.

Link se réveilla en sursaut, sortit en trombe hors de chez lui, scella sa jument et détala au grand galop en direction du château. Son cœur battait à une vitesse alarmante, ses visions se faisait de plus en plus réelle, et cette fois-ci il avait senti lui aussi le coup. Mais ce qui l'inquiété le plus, c'était le fait qu'il sembler connaitre les personnes qui parler dans son rêve. En chemin, il rencontra plusieurs créatures cachées par des capes noires, il ne les regarda pas, continuant sa course folle vers le palais de la princesse Zelda. Il atteignit sa destination à la tombé de la nuit, traversa la place du marché plus vite que les habitants ne pouvaient le voir et s'engouffra dans l'entrée du palais. Zelda l'y attendais, dans une petite chemise de soie rose, elle s'était levé brutalement en apprenant son arrivée, elle s'approcha de la porte, à moitié endormis et attendis qu'il n'arrive.

- Princesse vous de devriez pas rester ici en pleine nuit ! Je lui expliquerais la situation a son arrivée et je vous l'amènerais, mais par pitié rentré dans vos appartements avant d'attraper une pneumonie ! La pria l'un des gardes

-Bien puisque-vous insister je retourne à l'intérieur mais ne me faites pas patienter. Ordonna Zelda.

-bien majesté ! Ces deux mots terminèrent la conversation, Zelda s'en retourna dans ses appartements, elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre les pas de son héro dans le couloir.

-Zelda nous devons parler ! s'écria le toalien en laissant sa jument devant les escaliers

-Oh Link je suis si heureuse que tu me rendes visite, j'attendais ton retour avec impatience.

-Zelda tu es en danger ici, je ne plaisante pas, Ils vont arriver… le mal est là, de nouveau, il !

-Tu parles comme elle, Midona tu peux venir. Dit Zelda vexée que Link ne soit pas venue pour la voir, elle.

-Mi….Midona ? Il ne put attendre que la grande rousse faisait son apparition, sous sa forme humanoïde, elle portait l'habituelle tenue noire.

-Et oui, surpris je suppose ?demanda Midona un sourire aux lèvres.

-Le miroir était brisé tu ne pouvais plus revenir ! La rouquine s'approcha lentement vers lui et appuya fort sur sa tête.

-Qui t'a dit que je ne pouvais plus revenir ? Enfin, de toute façon vu comme c'est parti, je suis la pour un bon moment.

-Que veux-tu dire ?demanda Link encore ahurit.

-Et bien, Midona et moi devons rester au château en attendant l'arrivée des Anciens sage d'Hyrule, ils doivent nous donner des renseignements au sujets de ce qu'il se passe ici, et je devais aller te chercher demain matin mais, tu à pressentis qu'il se passait des choses bizarres et tu es venus avant.

-Donc il se passe bien d'étranges évènements dans votre monde, le mien n'a rien subit de très grave à part la disparition de tous les habitants.

-Oui ce n'est pas massif ton problème, tu n'as juste plus personne pour jouer. Répliqua Zelda du tac au tac.

-Mais tu vas arrêter oui ! Les deux filles commençaient déjà à se chamailler, Link les sépara rapidement avant que cela ne dégénèrent. Une servante les reconduisit à leurs chambres respectives et en donna une au héro du temps. La nuit fut mouvementé, Le toalien se sentait revivre de voir Midona mais à présent ses peurs devenait réellement pesante. Il ne devait plus protéger une mais deux princesses, et si il devait choisir ce serais une lourde épreuve qu'il aurait à subir. Il s'endormit au bout de quelques heures de réflexions.

Le lendemain, Il fut réveiller par une aimable servante, elle lui rappela que Zelda voulait le voir assister à la réunion de ce matin au sujet de son couronnement. Il y avait une question épique à régler : trouver un roi ! Chose que Link ne voulait surtout pas connaitre, le roi il s'en fichait, si Zelda lui demander de devenir son roi, ce serais non ! Et si Midona le demandait ? dirait-il oui ? Il ne le savait pas, cette question avait rapidement traversé son esprit, mais sans plus. Devait-il y réfléchir ? Non ! De toute façon, ils vivent dans deux monde différents donc se serait impossible. L'esprit de Link bouillonner tandis qu'il se rendait dans la salle. Un léger parfum de lys lui chatouilla les narines, il regarda aux alentours mais ne vit personne. Il continua son chemin, sachant pertinemment que quelqu'un le suivait, il sorti excalibur et la pointa devant l'espion voilé d'un capuchon et d'une cape noir, ou plutôt l'espionne. Celle-ci, terrorisée, parti se cacher derrière le pilier le plus proche, Link se précipita à sa rencontre après avoir ranger son épée.

-veuillez m'excusez, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, mais pourquoi me suivez-vous ? demanda le garçon.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, et l'inconnue au capuchon resta fermement agrippée à la colonne de pierre, son visage toujours couvert, et seules ses mains dénudées pouvait donner la couleur de sa peau : blanche comme la neige.

-Link mais ou était-tu ? Zelda accouru vers lui, il se retourna pour apercevoir la princesse, lui rendit son sourire et se remit face à la jeune fille, qui avait disparu. Aucune trace d'elle, rien. Légèrement surprit, il secoua la tête et oublia cette vision. La princesse le conduisit dans la salle de réunion, Midona siéger à ses cotés, Link s'était retrouver au milieu des membres du parlement. Tous parler de la paix du royaume, des rares tueries qui était survenue quelques jours auparavant, ainsi que la disparition des étoiles dans le ciel, ce qui causer de gros problèmes au niveau des cartes.

- Majesté, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille recommencer toutes les cartes du pays, sans cela nous serons bien avisé si nous devions nous repairé.

-et bien faites ! Ce n'était pas le sujet du jour alors pourquoi me harcelés vous avec ? s'écria la princesse.

-Veuillez-me pardonner votre grandeur, je n'avais pas saisis le sujet de cette affaire. Dit Urik, le premier membre de l'assemblée.

-ce n'est point grave, la situation n'en est pas pour autant désastreuse à Hyrule.

-Détrompe-toi Zelda ! La voix sortait de nulle part et de partout, quatre lumières flamboyante descendirent du ciel et apparurent devant eux, quatre couleurs mais cinq personnes, tous caché par des capuchons de soie noire. Du rayon jaune sortit un vieillard aux cheveux grisé par la fatigue, du rouge en sortit un gorons de masse imposante et au regard sévère, du bleu en apparut une Zora bien étrange tandis que du mauve sortit une femme dont les cheveux argentée illuminer la pièce. La cinquième personne sortait elle aussi du mauve, mais ne leva pas sa cape noire. Certains membres du parlement s'évanouirent tandis que d'autre divaguer au sujet d'une fin proche. Tous furent évacués, les deux princesses les invitèrent à s'assoir mais la dernière des arrivantes resta près de la fenêtre à contemplé le ciel nuageux d'Hyrule.

- vous ne deviez arriver que ce soir, quoi qu'il en soit, à quel sujet voulez-vous nous renseigner ? La princesse Zelda sembler nerveuse, serais-ce au sujet du couronnement ? Aurait-il tout de même lieu ?

-nous ne sommes pas venus pour cela Zelda. Elle se calma, Link, qui ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ceci, se releva brusquement pour se manifesté.

-est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi vous aviez besoin de moi dans cette affaire ?

-Calmez-vous Link, tout d'abord laissez-moi nous présenter, je suis Rauru le sage de la lumière, et voici Darunia chef des gorons de l'ancien temps mais aussi sage du feu, La princesse Ruto, chef des Zoras devenus sage de l'eau et Impa fondatrice du village cocorico et sage de l'ombre. Nous ne sommes plus que quatre hélas, Saria la petite kokiri et sage de la forêt est morte ainsi que Nabooru la chef des Gérudos qui était la sage de l'esprit. Nos pouvoirs se sont affaiblit depuis la perte de ces deux sages.

-Nous avons donc décidé de nous en remettre au héro du temps, toi Link ! dit la femme aux cheveux argentés.

-Mais avant cela, nous allons te parler de la création d'Hyrule.

-Nous connaissons tous cette histoire vieillard ! S'enquit Midona, qui s'ennuyait déjà depuis un bon moment.

-Non je ne parle pas de cette histoire, je parle de la véritable histoire de notre monde. Nous allons commencer avec Rauru.

- Avant le début de la vie, avant la création du monde, trois déesses descendirent sur le monde chaotique d'Hyrule. L'une s'appelait Din, la déesse de la force, l'autre Nayru, la déesse de la sagesse et la dernière Farore, la déesse du courage.

-Din, de ses puissants bras de flamme, cultiva le sol pour créer la terre. Nayru parsema sa sagesse sur la terre pour donner au monde l'esprit de la loi. L'âme de Farore, pleine de richesses, créa toutes les formes de vie pour le respect de la loi.

-Ces trois grandes déesses regagnèrent les cieux, laissant derrière elle la Triforce, triangle sacré en or. Dès lors, la Triforce fut l'origine de la providence d'Hyrule. Le lieu ou se trouvait la Triforce devint une terre sacrée.

-Depuis, trois mondes sont apparus, le monde de la lumière, le royaume des ténèbres, et le millenium d'argent. Chacun étant gouverné par une princesse aux puissants pouvoirs. Mais le millenium d'argent gouverner les deux autres, étant élus par les enfants des trois Déesses pour y vivre. Firia enfant de Din et reine du soleil. Serena fille de Nayru et reine de la lune, et enfin Earthy fille de Farore et reine de la terre.

-Le Graal fut crée par ces reines pour supprimer à jamais le mal des trois mondes, il doit appartenir au détenteur du pouvoir suprême. Mais celui-ci étant l'une des trois princesses de ces mondes, le héro du temps devra la protéger durant sa quête du pouvoir. Elle devra en revanche trouver le silver cristal qui, avec le graal, permettra la purification de notre univers.

-j'accepte cette mission, qui que ce soit, je l'amènerais à destination.

-bien, je suis heureux d'entendre cela. Mais sache que cette mission sera la plus périlleuse que tu n'as jamais connus, il te faudra te batte contre des créatures bien plus dangereuse que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

-Nous voudrions savoir laquelle de nous deux sera la futur reine du Millenium !

-Zelda ? Hésita un instant la rouquine avant de baisser la tête, comme choquée de la possibilité qu'elle allait énoncée, ou moi ?

-la question ne se pose même pas, c'est le héros du temps qui devra choisir parmi vous trois.

-approche mon enfant, n'aie pas peur. La cinquième capuche s'approcha à pas lent du sage de la lumière, et laissa tomber son manteau noir au sol. Une fée bleu voletait à ses coté. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux découvrant un magnifique bleu outre mer, son visage fins était très pale, à croire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu le soleil. Elle portait une longue robe blanche dont les manches trainaient jusqu'au sol. Ses mains délicates n'avaient jamais travaillé et des ongles blancs faisaient pensée à une Déesse. De longue boucle d'oreilles pendait le long de son cou et un diadème d'or blanc ornait son front. Un maquillage peu marquant terminé ainsi son doux visage que Link ne pouvait lâcher du regard, c'était elle, l'espionne. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mots de sortit, ses yeux restaient comme hypnotiser par ceux de la jeune fille. Peu à peu, son esprit s'embrouilla, son rythme cardiaque ralentit et sa tête tourné, il était en proie à un malaise depuis que les yeux de la jeune fille s'était plongé dans les lourde fièvre s'empara de lui et il s'écrasa au sol. Tous accoururent vers son corps à présent inerte. Impa fit signe à la jeune fille de remettre le capuchon. Celle-ci décida d'accompagné sa victime à l'infirmerie tandis que Midona et Zelda commençaient à haïr leur congénère.

-j'aurais dus m'en douter !

-oui, ils prennent une fille capable de le faire choisir entre elle et nous, c'est impardonnable ! Tu as vus en plus comme elle nous regarder ?

-Zelda ?

-Elle nous regarder comme si elle savait qui il choisirait et…

-Zelda !

-Mais quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? hurla la brune.

-Elle ne pourra pas le faire choisir entre nous, elle ne ressent aucune émotion, ses yeux comme tu dis, sont vides.

-Tu veux dire que ?

-Elle n'en à rien à faire, la seule chose qu'elle ressent c'est notre pouvoir totalement inferieur au sien.

-C'est horrible, Ignoble même, Enfin, la terre ne s'arrête pas de tourner pour autant ! Tu viens, on va voir Link. Éberlué par la réponse de Zelda, Midona resta un petit moment sur place puis la rejoignit dans la chambre de Link. Celui-ci transpirait fortement mais ouvrit les yeux faiblement.

-Que…que c'est-il passé ?

-Tu t'es évanouis après avoir contemplé la troisième princesse. J'aurais dus me douter que son pouvoir était trop puissant.

-troisième princesse ? Hum je ne me souviens pas….que m'est-il arrivé ? Je ne comprends pas, ou suis-je ?

-Et bien Link, tu as pour mission de protéger la princesse du millenium d'argent dans sa quête du saint graal, ainsi que retrouver le silver Cristal avant la douzième lune bleu de cette année. Et pour cela tu devras désigner parmi les trois celle qui conviendra le mieux pour être la reine des trois mondes.

-Oui, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour réussir ma mission.

-Bien, alors maintenant que tu te sens mieux, tu vas devoir choisir entre Zelda, princesse du royaume de la lumière. Midona princesse du royaume Obscur, et Perle, princesse de l'entre deux.

-je ne sais pas, je connais Zelda et Midona très bien et je sais que leur pouvoir sont puissant mais, je n'ai pas envie de les mettre en danger et…

-tu préfère en choisir une dont tu ignores tout au cas où la mission soit trop périlleuse et qu'elle meurt, comme ça tu n'aurais point de remords. Claqua sèchement la Zora.

-Non au contraire, en connaissance de cause, si je choisis Zelda ou Midona ce serait comme du favoritisme et ce n'est pas le cas.

-Et bien alors qu'attends-tu pour nous dire le nom de celle que tu choisis ? dit Impa toujours sur la défensive.

Link se leva et regarda tour à tour les princesses, puis les paroles de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire. Il souleva délicatement le capuchon de la troisième et prit les mains délicates dans les siennes. Il l'observa droit dans les yeux et vit une pointe de solitude au fond de son cœur. Midona sourit en voyant Link usé de son pouvoir pour lire dans les pensées de la princesse.

-Perle, Il me semble que les reines du Graal t'ont choisi pour incarner leur volonté n'est-ce pas ?

-c'est exact. Répondit à sa place Rauru.

-Je crois donc que, si tu as été choisi, c'est bien qu'il y avait une raison non ?

-Tout à fait, répondit à son tour Darunia.

-J'aimerais que vous la laissiez parler, elle en est capable tout de même ! S'énerva le garçon, offusqué, les autres sages se turent.

-Répond moi, Perle, ne voudrais-tu pas honoré les Reines en prenant cette mission à cœur ? En leur montrant que tu es heureuse d'avoir été leur élève ?

S'en fut trop pour Zelda, Elle voulait Link, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Midona, n'essayer pas de le convaincre d'aller avec elle. Elle regarda de nouveau les yeux de la princesse, ils été vides, comme l'avait dit son alter égo, pourtant, au fur et à mesure que Link parlait, une lueur scintillante faisait son apparition dans le regard de la princesse.

-Je suis d'accord… trois mots qu'elle venait de prononcé, Link n'en revenait pas, la voix de la princesse était enfantine et pourtant, il y avait un arrière gout, comme si la mort l'avait happé peu de temps auparavant. Le garçon se tourna vers les deux autres et dit d'une voix presque désolé.

-Midona, Zelda, ne m'en voulait pas, mais je pense, que Perle est plus qualifiée pour cette mission.

-Puisque tu as choisis, tu peux partir maintenant. Retourne à ton village préparer tes affaires et emmène l'enfant avec toi, elle sera plus en sécurité qu'ici.

Link exécuta. Ils quittèrent la salle et s'en allèrent pour les écuries où il scella Epona et fit grimper la jeune fille toujours caché sous le capuchon, devant lui. Il l'installa confortablement et passa ses mains jusqu'aux rênes de la jument. La jeune fille esquissa un petit sourire en coin, et ils s'élancèrent dans la plaine d'Hyrule. Durant le trajet, Link posait beaucoup de question au sujet de la quête, du graal et du silver cristal, mais la jeune fille se contenter de baissé la tête à chaque fois qu'il lui adresser la parole. Il put remarquer qu'à chaque fois qu'il faisait accélérer Epona, la jeune filler resserrer l'étreinte sur ses bras, preuve qu'elle n'était pas rassurée.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour laisser la jument reprendre son souffle, Link fit descendre la princesse délicatement, lui proposa de l'eau puis alla s'asseoir prés d'un arbre. Elle marcha seule quelques minutes et put atteindre un cours d'eau, elle s'agenouilla devant le ruisseau et contempla son reflet, l'eau se mit à bouillir et une autre image apparut. Une bataille sanglante faisait rage, le feu et la glace ravager le palais, les habitants du royaume mourrait chacun leur tour, exécuter par les sous-fifres de La Force. La princesse se mit à sangloter, ses larmes gelée à l'instant même ou elle quitter son visage, l'eau reprit son rôle de miroir naturel et la blondinette reprit le chemin inverse. Elle se retrouva face à Link, qui lui, partait la cherchait. Il la percuta de plein fouet, la mettant au sol. Il la releva aussi vite s'excusant mille fois pour son geste, elle lui esquissa un *ce n'est point grave* et tout deux repartirent sur leur monture. Arrivé au village, la nuit tombé bien évidemment, les deux rentrèrent dans la maison, épuisés par ce voyage. Link lui laissa son lit tandis qu'il préparer ses affaires pour la mission.

Mais la princesse n'avait pas envie de dormir à cette heure, surement le décalage horaire, elle choisit donc de désobéir au héro du temps et quitta la maison du garçon. Elle descendit doucement par l'échelle et se rendit dans le village, ses pas résonnaient au milieu de la nuit, elle continua son ascension jusqu'au pilier de terre près de la rivière. Elle y grimpa difficilement, atteignit le sommet et laissa tomber sa capuche, elle contempla longuement la lune qui se faisait pleine dans le ciel puis se mit à chanter, sa voix berçait les villageois dans leur sommeil, c'était une berceuse, précieuse à ses yeux vu les larmes qui couler abondement sur ses joues blêmes.

Win dain a lotica  
En val tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint

Elle avait nouée ses mains et sembler prier lors de sa chanson, Rusl sortit de chez lui accompagné de ses enfants, et écouta silencieusement la voix de la princesse, tous les villageois l'imitèrent, ce fut bientôt un concert pour Toal, un concert à la fois triste et joyeux. Link entendit la mélodieuse voix et accouru pour retrouver la jeune fille, il fut à son tour prit par la chanson et la contempla du haut de son perchoir. Iria se risqua et chanta avec elle la berceuse qu'apparemment tous connaissaient.

Win chent a lotica  
En val tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dein a loluca  
Si katigura neuver  
Floreria for chesti  
Si entina

Lalalalalala...  
Fontina Bly Cent  
De cravi esca letisimo  
Lalalalalala...  
De quantain  
La finde reve

Win dain a lotica  
En val tu ri  
Si lo ta  
Fin dien a loluca  
En dragu a sei lain  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
En riga-lint

(NDA : cette chanson est tirée du manga Escaflones, pour ceux que ça intéresse, c'est Sora, magnifique composition d'ailleurs…)

Tout les villageois se mirent à chanter cette frénétique mélodie dont personne ne comprenait le sens, Link essayé pourtant de le saisir lorsque la princesse, remarquant à présent qu'elle n'était pas seule, bascula en avant et fut happé par le courant. Le toalien se jeta à l'eau et lutta pour retrouver le corps de la chanteuse qui venait de coulait, il sentit quelque chose de chaud sous l'eau et plongea pour voir ce que c'était, il repêcha la princesse qui au contacte de l'extérieur ne manqua pas de s'étouffer, recrachant l'eau qu'elle avait ingérer. Link la couvrit de sa veste de berger et se retrouva torse nu aux yeux de tout les villageois, le corps de sa protégé était plus froids que l'eau dans laquelle il avait plongeait. Une question épineuse traversa l'esprit de colin qui la posa sur le champ à Link.

-c'est qui au fait ? Ton amoureuse ? Link manqua de mourir sur le coup, mais la princesse, elle se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, un rire d'enfant résonnait à présent dans tout le village.

-Non c'est ma mission, je dois la protégé jusqu'à-ce qu'elle est retrouver quelque chose qui lui appartiens. Tien d'ailleurs ! Link l'aida à se relever et reprit, cela fais des heures que nous sommes partit et je ne sais toujours pas notre destination.

-je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais vous êtes le héro du temps non ? Ce nom tinta dans l'esprit de garçon l'espace de plusieurs secondes, il savait à présent qu'elle l'apprécié, mais quelque chose clochait dans cette situation.

-D'où venez-vous ? Surement pas d'ici votre voix et bien trop pure pour être Toalienne. Dit Iria des étoiles plein les yeux.

-non c'est vrai je ne suis pas d'ici, je viens d'une contré lointaine appelée la montagne des Cerf, Et Link à été engagé pour me protégé durant mon périple. Tous restèrent bouches bée, une lueur amusé passa dans le regard du chef de village.

-Dit moi, pourquoi avoir choisi notre cher Link pour cette mission ?

-je l'ai croisé une fois en partant de chez moi, il portait une épée et un bouclier alors je me suis dis que je serais en sécurité.

-Link ? Tu l'apprécie beaucoup celui-là ! Rusl donna une tape amicale dans le dos du héro du temps, tape qui eut pour effet de le mettre à terre. L'adolescente devint écarlate ce qui se voyait bien plus chez elle que les autres à cause de sa peau blanche et laiteuse. Après avoir bien parlé durant les trois heures de sommeil que Link voulait rattraper, les villageois commencèrent à retourner aux lits, le garçon en profita pour embarquer la princesse et la ramener chez lui à toute vitesse. Il ferma la porte à clef de peur qu'on ne les dérange en pleine nuit, ce qui lui mettrait les nerfs en compotes pour de bon. Il relâcha enfin la main de la jeune fille et s'étala de tout son long sur le canapé, il se tourna vers elle et engagea une dernière conversation :

-dit ? Comment ça se fait que je puisse te regarder sans défaillir maintenant ?sa voix était fatigué et il ne tarderait pas à tourner de l'œil.

-C'est grâce à la lune, elle calme la puissance qui se trouve en moi et me permet d'être libre.

-Si je comprends bien, le seul moyen que j'ai de te parler ou même de te regarder c'est de faire des nuits blanches ?

-C'est à peu près cela oui…demain matin je revêtirai de nouveau ce manteau noir et je serais de nouveau caché du soleil et de la lumière du jour.

-Je vois…

-Link ?

-Hmm …

-Bonne nuit. Le toalien de répondit pas, il s'était déjà endormit. Elle retira excalibur, l'arme qui avait manqué de l'embroché le matin même et la déposa au sol, Perle se dirigea vers le lit et s'asseya sur le rebord, elle retira ses boucles et son diadème avant de se dévêtir complètement, elle se glissa sous les draps imprégnés de l'odeur du garçon et s'endormit doucement. Une odeur de lys flottait à présent dans la maison, embaumant notre héro de ce parfum délicat.


	3. Chapter 3: Pétiton

_Les administrateurs vont à partir du 4 Juin supprimer/enlever des Fics qui contiennent des lemons ou sont d'une extrême violence. Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je pense que c'est stupide._

_Il y a beaucoup de fics merveilleuses qui ont seulement un ou deux lemons en eux et encore l'intrigue elle-même est génial! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement prendre vers le bas une fic de 100.000 mots + juste parce qu'il a un lemon dans un chapitre qui se trouve à seulement 1000 mots._

_Maintenant, je vous invite tous à lire la pétition ci-dessous, le signer, et transférer cette fics à vos propres. Espérons que si nous faisons tout ce que suffisamment de bruit reviendra à la normale._

_Merci._

_« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site._

_Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même._

_Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire._

_Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable._

_Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté._

_Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes._

_Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation._

_Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »_

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_le sang enragé_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha du roi_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

_Skoliro_

_sakura-okasan_

_Marionnette0116_

_Miss-Gotthelf-Snape_

_Miss-Gotthelf-Malfoy_

_A vous maintenant!;)_

_Pour signer il suffit juste de publier ce message sur nos histoires, en ajoutant nos noms..._

_Ou m'a donné une adresse pour signer la pétition, alors je vous les fait passées: (sans les espaces)_

_www . change petitions/ fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net_


End file.
